Den Ei Rai Bu/Enemies/Mini-Bosses
This subpage entry covers the Mini-Bosses present in Den Ei Rai Bu. The mini-bosses appear at the end of every jump-and-run section and while they act as the jump-and-run section's bosses, they only count as minor bosses, as the real bosses are actually the ones fought in the game's Anime Sequence Battles. Notably the mini-boss battles will always start with Chiaki crossing the jump-and-run section's final checkpoint and going to the location of the mini-boss. Afterwards, she will encounter the mini-boss, which causes her to call Chibi Zenki, who then goes ahead and takes over. If you wanted more information on the minor foes or the bosses, please return to the previous subpage and visit the corresponding sections. This page is currently under construction. More content will be added soon. New Mini-Boss Pages Please click the images presented below to visit the new mini-boss pages: Giant Seed head boss vulnerable DERB.png|[[Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Head|'Giant Seed Head']] This entry covers the first jump-and-run stage mini-boss Giant Seed Head.|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Head Giant Seed worm boss opening DERB.png|[[Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Worm|'Giant Seed Worm']] This entry covers the second jump-and-run stage mini-boss Giant Seed Worm.|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Worm Guren Den Ei Rei Bu.png|[[Guren (Jump-and-Run Mini-Boss)|'Guren']] This entry covers the rematch against Guren, featuring him as the fourth jump-and-run stage mini-boss.|link=Guren (Jump-and-Run Mini-Boss) Large seedy Water Worm The large seedy Water Worm is the third Jump-and-Run Mini-Boss. It is fought at the end of the swamp stage and the first stationary boss encountered ingame. The large seedy Water Worm is a large, green worm made up of veiny orbs, that have smaller orbs and thorns of orange color sticking out of it. The creature's head features a large, orange eye with a slit pupil. More information on this mini-boss will be added soon... Large seedy water worm boss DERB.png|Large seedy Water Worm while wiggling with its body Large seedy water worm boss attack DERB.png|If it attacks, it will shoot a clone of its own head and tiny seeds at Zenki! Goliath Seed The Goliath Seed is the fifth and final Jump-and-Run Mini-Boss. It is the initial form of the Hyouinomi, that is later fought as an Anime Sequence Battle Boss. The Goliath Seed is revealed to be the same character as the Hyouinomi, that Chiaki faces Hyouinomi in the Pitch-Black Heart stage when she notices, that what Chibi Zenki just fought and defeated was just the creature's hide and not it's real body. Afterwards, the Vajura-On-Ark cutscene and Demon God Zenki's Anime Sequence Battle against Hyouinomi, which is followed up by the final battle against Karuma's second form, ensues. More information on this mini-boss will be added soon... Gallery Screenshots Jump and run boss battle before Hyouinomi.png|The boss battles always start with Chiaki calling Chibi Zenki who then fights the boss in her stead. In this jump-and-run boss battle Zenki has to fight against a giant Hyouinomi. Jump and run boss battle before Hyouinomi 2.png|More Hyouinomi can be seen in the background. The larger one will use them as projectiles. The final Anime Sequence Battles against Hyouinomi and Karuma's second form will start after defeating this boss. Sprites Goliath Seed boss blink DERB.gif|The Goliath Seed just hangs there all the time, blinking and shooting Hyouinomi at Zenki! Seed enemy projectile DERB.png|The projectile seed when it's being sent out. It is invulnerable in this state. Seed Projectile eye roll left DERB.gif|If Zenki stands on the left of it, it will roll its eye to his side, then close it and attack. Seed Projectile eye roll right DERB.gif|The same only with Zenki standing to the right of it. Seed Projectile eye roll left right DERB.gif|When the Goliath Seed has low health, the projectile seeds will follow Zenki for a longer time before attacking, making them roll their eyes more often. Seed Projectile eye roll right left DERB.gif|Same here only with Zenki walking to the right and then to the left while being watched. Trivia * The final checkpoint of a jump-and-run stage often stands out as there are no enemies around it and it often happens to be in a suspicious place. ** Once Chiaki crosses the final checkpoint, the player will be unable to control her, as Chiaki will simply run off on her own. Keep in mind to collect all goodies before crossing the final checkpoint, because it's a point of no return. Category:DERB Enemy Subpages Category:Current